Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = An advertisement for the episode in a sports magazine. |production = 239 |broadcast = 101 |story = Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes Kyle Menke Kim Roberson Mike Diedrich Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbald Kaz J.G. Orrantia Mike Roth Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire |us = August 6, 2010 |international = July 25, 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 |xd = August 2, 2010 http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/120940_0017.htm Episode Summary Act One Candace calls Jeremy in Paris to see how his trip in Paris is going, even though it's 2:00 a.m. from where he is. He tells Candace that he was dreaming of her, and they were in a Dixieland band with an iguana playing an Oboe. She soon hears some loud noises and sees Phineas and Ferb for their latest idea, which is a gigantic jump rope robot. Candace tries to call Linda, but she can't hear her daughter on account of the construction workers working on the street she's driving on. As usual, when she arrives, the robot is now gone. Phineas and Ferb look through a scrapbook showing everything they've done so far over the summer, and with summer halfway over, Phineas suggests a real challenge-to make it the "Biggest, Longest and Funnest summer day ever. Meanwhile, on a plane up above, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa, are on a plane to Tokyo. She wanted to go to Paris after dropping some hints, but Tokyo was more exotic, so she didn't mind. While they're flying, the jump rope robot that was with Phineas and Ferb is dangling from the plane. Linda and Lawrence are leaving for the weekend, leaving Candace in charge. She tells Candace not to have any boys over, but as Jeremy's in Paris for a week, this won't be a problem. They also tell their daughter that being in charge means that she shouldn't be calling them whenever Phineas and Ferb are doing something bust-worthy. She needs to stop them on her own, because she's not doing her job, and she would also be in trouble for not stopping them in the first place. They leave, and Candace and the boys bid them farewell. The next day, at 5:00 in the morning, Candace dreams about Jeremy with French girls, and freaking out, she calls Stacy, who'll be over. Candace also wants some breakfast, but gets hung up on instead. In the backyard, Isabella, her troop, and the other kids are outside wanting to know what they're doing up so early. Phineas tells them that they plan to make it the longest summer ever. Isabella asks why did they build the Statue of Liberty, and Phineas tells her they didn't and removes the sheet. They plan to fly around the world, traveling the same path as the sun does, making it the longest summer ever. Buford doesn't believe they can do it, so he makes a bet. If they don't fly around the world in one day, they have to stand in front of everyone, tell him they are governed by the laws of physics, summer isn't what they make of it, and more importantly, do absolutely nothing for the rest of the summer. If Phineas and Ferb do succeed, he'll eat a bug, and give Phineas the bike he stole when he was little. Phineas decides to add giving him back the bikes of other kids on top of that. With a duet from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, they sing I Believe We Can, and accidentally smash the plane's wing off. Perry gets a mission briefing, reading a note that Monogram hasn't been kidnapped and not to come looking for him. He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is on vacation with his daughter to go to Japan where the Annual Good Guy Convention is being held and Carl assumes that it's a coincidence and gives him the day off. But Perry is immediately suspicious about this. Candace chats with Stacy about her relationship with Jeremy. Even though they dated, he's never called him his girlfriend and they've never kissed, which means he's single, in Paris, with French girls vying for his attention. Stacy tells her she needs to believe in herself. If she wants Jeremy to be her boyfriend, she can call him her boyfriend. Candace thought it was the other way around, so she takes the advice.While picking up their luggage, Vanessa sees Major Monogram tied up and Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her to Major Monogram. She gets annoyed learning her dad had to bring his work with them when they were supposed to just spend some time together. While the wing gets repaired, they've made out a map of their route, with stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel. Isabella hears Paris, and Phineas invites her to come along. Buford is coming along with them to make sure they don't cheat and brings Baljeet with him. Candace tries to stop them from leaving until Stacy tells her to check out the map. When she sees one of the stops is in Paris, she decides to go with them. Stacy tells her this is a bad idea, since she promised her mom the boys would stay out of trouble. Candace tells Stacy that if she's with them, they can make sure they don't get into any trouble along the way and is aware that it's a massive rationalization. She says goodbye and tells Candace to see her cousins in Tokyo. The jet launches and takes off for Tokyo, leaving the Fireside Girls in charge of cleaning up the backyard and getting the party ready. Act Two While they fly to Tokyo, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz are at the Tokyo Tower, and Vanessa sees a giant water balloon which her father plans to drop on the convention and pin the blame on Major Monogram to destroy his reputation. The boys arrive in Tokyo, and land the plane for refueling to see Stacy's cousins. During JPOP (Welcome to Tokyo), they ask for some vegetable oil to refuel their plane. Soon, they take off for their next destination. Doofenshmirtz plans to drop the bomb when Perry shows up. Disgusted about her father being more concerned about his work than spending time with her, and leaves for Paris while Perry unties Monogram. However, the balloon swings around and accidentally knocks Vanessa off the tower. (To be continued) Act Three Act Four Songs * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * JPOP (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. * Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel * City of Love performed by Isabella * Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace * Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob * The Ballad of Klimpaloon performed by Love Händel Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download August 3Disney XD press release List of Locations Bold - Stops Italic - In a song # Japan (Tokyo) #''India'' #''China'' #''Italy'' #''Netherlands'' #''Russia'' #''Spain'' #''Egypt'' #''Germany'' #''France'' #''Nepal/Tibet'' #United States (New York) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was in his bed until it quickly flips over. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! Memorable Quotes Background Information * From late July until August 1, 2010, the first 15 minutes of the special could be viewed as a "sneak peek" on Disney XD's website, using a "secret password" revealed in a video which was both posted on Disney XD's official YouTube page and featured on a USB drive given to attendees of the screening of the episode at Comic-Con International.to see the first 15 minutes go to www.disneyxd.com/topsecret and use the secret password "platypus" * This episode will be 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. * The picture shows Isabella swooning at Phineas, again showing her crush on him. Whether or not their relationship will be further explored like Candace and Jeremy's is currently unknown. * First episode that Vanessa will interact with Major Monogram, and later on with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas as well as his Big Idea. * If all the information on this episode is correct, this episode will have the record for the most song in a single episode: 8 songs, beating both Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd; both episodes only had 7 songs. * The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. Although the Summer Solstice is considered by some to be the first day of summer, others consider the start of the month of June to be the star of the season. The calendar shown in the theme song is dated June 3, so it is possible that Phineas and Ferb's summer vacation began on that date. * This special seems to come after all episodes that have aired so far (or at least a good number of them), confirmed in "Ferb's Log" that Phineas stated that they've done: Built a Rollercoaster, travel through time twice, and found Atlantis. * This special reveals Phineas's, Ferb's, Candace's, Isabella's, Buford's, and Baljeet's official Japanese anime form. * Ferb can speak Japanese in this special. * This episode shows more about Stacy's Japanese heritage when she asks Candace to say hi to her cousins in Tokyo for her. * This is the first time O.W.C.A's name is said in the show. * this is the first time they had a song over three minutes Goofs *While flying through the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. *When Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz arrived at the airport, Major Monogram was tied to a red pull cart, but later in the Tokyo Tower, he was tied to a blue cart. *In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. *Phineas mentions time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the events to never occur, so technically, they only time traveled once. *In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"and "The Lemonade Stand," Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler. *Milly's eyes change color from green to blue to brown to end up staying blue Continuity *Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") *Buford mentions what Phineas and Ferb what they've done so far including the time machine, the roller-coaster, and a song for Perry. ("It's About Time!", "Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") **Phineas also mentions the Rollercoaster and the time machine twice, as well as discovering Atlantis. *Major Monogram's mouth being moved by someone's hand to make him talk was seen again. First was by Carl in ("Let's Take a Quiz") *Buford saying "I want the bug" may be a nod to the line "I want the mud" in "Jerk De Soleil". *Ferb folding the giant map to pocket size could be a reference to the time he unfolds a giant blueprint ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are wearing the same life vests they wore on the day they get shipwrecked ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Allusions *'Around the World in Eighty Days' - Buford bets that Phineas and Ferb can't fly around the entire world in just 40 hours. *'E.T.' - In the commercial, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are seen on flying bikes, a reference to the famous scene in E.T. * The jump-roping robot's statements "I jump, therefore I am" and "I dangle, therefore I am" parody Rene Descartes's famous philosophical statement, "Cogito, ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). * A sight gag early in the episode parodies on-screen graphics or "bugs" which frequently appear on television stations to identify the network or show being watched or to advertise upcoming programs, a process often considered by viewers to be annoying and pointless. *The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies a popular internet meme turned music video, "Caramelldansen". The final scene of the sequence, where Isabella is shaking a leek, parodies "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Both scenes involved an anime character looped to a short music clip. *The revelation tarps resemble famous statues. The one hiding the plane is the Statue of Liberty, and the one hiding the diorama is Discobobus. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy/Stacy's Cousins *Jaret Reddick as Danny (singing off-camera) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi (singing off-camera) *Steve Zahn as Swampy (singing off-camera) *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Tyler Mann as Carl *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes